Cameras are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or laptop computers, for recording images or videos. A camera generally includes a lens module and a lens driving device for driving the lens module to motion for focusing.
A related lens driving device includes an anti-shake coil and a position sensor for detecting a position of the lens module; the position sensor is located in a central hole of the anti-shake coil. However, the anti-shake coil generates an alternating magnetic field in operation, and a detecting accuracy of the position sensor may be impacted by the alternating magnetic field. This may deteriorate an anti-shake performance of the lens driving device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new lens driving device which can overcome the aforesaid problems.